A Trip to Remember
by aerisviii
Summary: The team goes on a trip to Disney World. Spitfire. T for language.
1. Pre Disney World

**A/N: Disney World feels! Post-failsafe. Let's all pretend that they know Robin's secret ID already… I forgot about that.**

It was a bright summer morning, and Wally was getting ready for a trip to Disney World with the team. They were to meet up at Wayne Manor, Dick's place. Batman had given the team some time to relax and enjoy some time together, because of their life-changing stimulation exercise.

After packing his luggage and stuffing some hand sanitizer in his pockets, he put on his blue Space Mountain shirt, some checkered shorts, and black Chucks. He then took off for Gotham.

When he arrived at Wayne Manor, the only person there was Artemis. She was listening to some music, probably Queen, while completing some Sudoku. She was wearing a red Mickey Mouse shirt, and some black shorts. She had a green cross-body bag, and a matching green duffel bag.

"Why, fancy meeting you here, Arty!" Wally said.

"What's so fancy about this, Baywatch?" Artemis replied, "And don't call me that!"

"It's an expression, Arty, a very British one to be exact."

"I didn't know that you knew your British lingo, Wally."

"Well, I do. I'm basically a British junkie."

"Well, being Harry Potter geek doesn't mean you're a British junkie!"

"Well I consider myself one, Arty!" Wally shot back

Artemis brushed her hair to the side and replied, "Whatever, baywatch, I don't care about you and your geek-nerd logic."

"Well I-"

"GUYS GET A ROOM." said Dick, "The hell is wrong with you people. You're disturbing Alfred. Forget about your pre-trip snack, we're eating at McDonald's!"

"McDonald's doesn't sound that bad… It actually doesn't sound bad at all…" Wally muttered under his breath

"Well I'd like something healthy and not processed for once, Wally!" Artemis screamed at him

"Ugh, forget it!" Dick screamed louder, "Just keep quiet." He then ran back to his room upstairs to get his suitcase.

Superboy, Megan, Zatanna, and Kaldur had arrived. They were all wearing your normal summer clothing, tank tops and shorts for the girls, and shirts and more shorts for the boys.

"Okay, let's go guys!" Dick said while running down the stairs. He was wearing a plain black shirt and some blue shorts. He pushed the team into the car then ran to the shotgun seat.

Megan, Conner, and Kaldur shared the second row, and Wally and Artemis were squished at the back.

"Why do I have to sit beside Miss Congeniality?" Wally screamed to Dick

"Well, unless you want to share shotgun with me, Wallman, you stay with her." Dick screamed back.

"What's wrong with-"

"SIT THERE, BITCHES." Dick replied while putting his headset on.

The road trip was fairly long, and with it being early in the morning, Wally and Artemis had fallen asleep. Artemis was on Wally's shoulder, and Wally had his arm around her. The other members had taken out their phones and started taking pictures of them. Dick even posted their picture on Twitter.

" dickgrayson24 Hey look, it's thewallman and artemisarrow ! Such lovebirds."

When Wally woke up, he smelled something beautiful. It was the scent of peaches and strawberries. _What could emit such a marvelous scent,_he asked himself. He looked to the side and saw Artemis sleeping on his shoulder. He immediately shook her off, waking her up in the progress.

"WHAT THR FUCK JUST HAPPENED" Wally said as Artemis was coming to her senses.

"Why, baywatch? Someone peed his pants?" Artemis asked him

"Check your Twitter feed, Arty."

She opened her phone and there were tons of notifications, all from Twitter. They were all congratulating her for getting a boyfriend, who was Wallace R. West. Someone had even told her that they would make beautiful babies.

"What the- DICK YOU DICK." she screamed.

The whole team stayed silent, but Megan soon started laughing.

"Way to break silence, Megan," Dick said, "We're here guys! Don't be such killjoys."

"Where will our other bags go?" Megan asked

"Alfred'll take care of them. Come on, we have to go!" Dick replied.

They soon were out of the car, and Kaldur offered to buy their tickets. While they were waiting outside the gates, they planned out the groups. They would be divided into two, with Dick, Zatanna, Artemis, and Wally in one group, and Conner, Megan, and Kaldur in the other. This was decided by their preference of rides. Group A wanted to go to the more thrilling rides, while Group B wanted to enjoy the relaxing ones. One reminder was that the groups should stay together. Another was that there were boats to the hotel, but the last one left at 10.

Once the gates opened, they got themselves stamped and their tickets scanned. They were soon running for the rides.


	2. The Magic Kingdom

The first stop for Group A was the fantastic Splash Mountain, which they thought would be practical to ride while it was still hot outside and they wanted to cool off.

Dick and Zatanna sat beside each other in the second row, and Wally sat in the first.

"Hold on, I'm sitting beside him?" Artemis asked.

"Not like I want to sit beside you! Hey Dick, move over here, will you?" Wally said.

"The lap bar's locked, guys. Stop holding the line Artemis, just sit." Dick replied

And so she sat down beside the obnoxious Wally.

As the log started moving, they took in the sight of the cartoon-like decorations around them. There was a small drop, and Zatanna screamed her heart out, just to scare the other riders. They journeyed through some interesting places, dropping a few times, and then it was time for the big drop. As the Vultures above them warned the riders, Artemis subconsciously grabbed Wally's arm, and Wally swat her off. But they held on to each other when they started to fall anyway.

When they got off the ride, Dick ran to the souvenir shop, where he hacked the systems to get that photo of Wally and Artemis. They were holding each other closely, just like the little lovey-dovey bitches they were.

The soaking wet Wally and Artemis were laughing at each other when Zatanna told them that it was time to run, not walk, but run, to their next ride, which was Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

* * *

Group B, while all the nonsense between Group A was happening, ended up watching Stitch's Great Adventure, and Conner was totally feeling Stitch. He just wanted to be free. But Conner's perception of Stitch changed when he "burped" some chili cheese dog in Conner's face. Now he was just mad at the little blue creature, and Megan had to calm him down, for he almost ripped off the restraints.

* * *

"Wallace Rudolph West, come back here right now! That is MY turkey leg, you glutton!" Artemis screamed at Wally, but he continued to gobble on the humongous turkey leg.

"Don't even try, Artemis." Dick said, "I suggest you buy another one."

"I've lost my appetite." Artemis replied while watching Wally cleaned the bone with his teeth.

The rest of the day was practically like that, bickering here, and fighting there. After a few hours of taking this shit that hindered them from seizing the day, Dick and Zatanna decided to ditch Wally and Artemis while they were fighting over the next ride.

"Pirates of the Carribean! Then we can go to your Haunted Mansion. I mean- wait, where's Dick?" Wally said

"Where's Zatanna?" Artemis asked.

"WHY GRAYSON, WHY?" Wally screamed at the air.

"Shhh, Wally, keep your temper. There are children!" Artemis shot at him.

"I don't want to be alone… with you!" He shot back

"What makes you think I want to be with you?"

"What's wrong with being with the hottest dude in this park? It's the best thing that could ever happen to you!"

"Oh shut up-"

A little kid interrupted them. He was pointing his finger at Artemis when he called out for his Mom. The young lady who was his mother pulled him away.

They both ran for Space Mountain for a seventh go at it. While they were running, they laughed at themselves. They were actually having fun.

"Wow, Arty, I didn't know that a person like you could feel happy." Wally told her as they were boarding the vehicle.

"It is the happiest place on earth, Wally. And besides, I do SO have fun sometimes. You just ruin it all for me."

"Well, you ruin my fun ALL the time!"

"How could I do such a thing? Your definition of fun must be different from mine!" Artemis said as she lowered her lap bar.

"Fun is- AHHHHHHH"

The vehicle started moving towards a dark tunnel, climbing a hill.

"You having 'fun,' Wally?" Artemis asked him.

"Yes I-" Wally started, but Artemis' screaming cut him off.

The team, coincidentally, was on the Tomorrowland Transit Authority People Mover. They were marveling at the fascinating sights when they were suddenly engulfed in darkness. Right in front of them were the riders on Space Mountain, preparing for a drop. In the first two seats were Wally and Artemis. Zatanna pointed this out, and everyone started making faces at the two, wishing them good luck on their honeymoon in space, and sticking their tongues out.

They plummeted into space, dodging comets, meteors, and asteroids, while enjoying the stars. They saw the moon, and some other planets, before a big white flash came, which meant that their picture was taken. The ride was soon over, and they disembarked the rocket.

"That right there was my definition of fun!" Wally said as he ran to the shop.

"Wow, and for the first time, we agree on something!" Artemis said between her panting.

"Hey, did you notice the People Mover pass us by? The passengers on that thing were making faces at us. I might have been hallucinating, but one of them sure looked like Kaldur."

"I was too busy admiring the ride, Wally."

"Cool, souvenirs! They're everywhere." Wally said with his mouth gaping open at the sight of the colorful bring-me-homes.

He picked up a Stitch keychain and a Space Mountain pin, for he was a Stitch fan and an avid pin collector. He then paid for them at the counter, where he also got two copies of his and Artemis' picture from the ride.

"Here ya go, Ar-tee-misssss!" He said while giving her the photo.

"What's this for, baywaych?" She asked

"We were both smiling, and that's a once in a lifetime thing."

"Okay… well… thanks, Wally?"

"No problemo!"

He then ran for the restaurant, because his stomach had started grumbling.

"I'll have the chicken nuggets, angus bacon burger, chili cheese dog, half rotisserie chicken, and chocolate milk, please! Oh, and a Greek salad plus a bottle of water for the lady." Wally told the cashier, who stared at him at disbelief

"What? I'm a growing boy!"

"That will be forty-seven dollars and sixty-four cents."

Artemis had found her way to Wally.

"What the- Wally, I'll pay for my salad!" She told him whilst digging for her wallet in her purse.

"No, Artemis, I'm footing this one. But you do owe me some midnight snackage." Wally replied.

"Okay then."

Wally picked up his two trays of food, and then sat down at a table near the performing animatronic. He then gestured for Artemis to sit at the chair, and so she did.

While Artemis was eating her salad slowly, Wally was gobbling up his food like there was no tomorrow. It looked gross, but Artemis had to stand it. She didn't want to roam around the park alone.

The servings were huge, she didn't know how Wally could finish that much. But that's what made Wally… Wally!

The "performer" was Sonny Eclipse, an animatronic that looked like a hippo. The show itself was actually pretty entertaining, but Wally was far more interested in how the animatronic looked so realistic than the music that pumped through the speakers.

* * *

Little did Wally and Artemis know, the other members of the team were spying on them. They sat a few tables away, but tried not to draw attention to themselves.

"Take a picture, Dick! Do it now!" Zatanna told Robin, and so he did.

" dickgrayson24 it's thewallman and artemisarrow on a very romantic date at Disney world!"

The whole team laughed then continued eating their food quietly.

* * *

Once Wally finished his food, and he ate faster than Artemis, he told Artemis to hurry up, because it was time to go to Tomorrowland Speedway.

"Hurry up, no one's there!" Wally told Artemis while shaking her shoulders.

"Hold up baywatch, I can't eat this when you're shaking me!" Artemis said.

"Fine, fine. Just make haste! I'll even feed you if you want!" Wally said while grabbing her fork. He then proceeded to feed Artemis, who didn't resist. She actually took a glance at his eyes, his emerald green eyes. They took her away, in all honesty. But she had to snap out of it, for she, Artemis Crock, was not falling for Wallace Rudolph West. Not now, not ever.

* * *

"Dick… They're having another moment…" Megan said

"Leave them be… Let them have their moments in peace… Besides, who's up for another round of Buzz Lightyear! Leggo" Dick replied.

"But you obviously cheated the last four times, Dick. We'll go if you promise to stop hacking the system." Kaldur told him

"Hey I never- fine, fine. I _promise. _Now can we get going before the little devils start crowding the line? I don't want another baby barfing on my shirt!"

The whole team stood up and walked hastily to the shooting game.

* * *

Sometime during their dinner not-date, Wally's leg had found Artemis' under the table. It was leaning on hers, and no one cared to move. They were actually enjoying this. When Artemis had her last bite, Wally brought all the trays to the tray dump then proceeded to the speedway.

The line was fairly short, and they were about seven people away from the cars. While Artemis was checking her phone, Wally was staring intently at the food stands around Tomorrowland.

"Can we get some cotton candy after this?" Wally asked

"Wally… you just ate! Get a life." Artemis told him.

"Fine, mommy." Wally shot at her while running towards his car. It was yellow and red, while hers was blue. The car started, and they were soon racing side by side.

"I'm gonna get you, Arty!" Wally screamed at Artemis.

"Not if I get you first, baywatch!" She screamed back

A boy their age passed by them and left the with the words, "They go at the same speed, no one will win, suckers!"

They had proven the guy wrong, because Artemis got to the unloading bay first. She rubbed it in Wally's face. In the meantime, Wally put on the pouty face. He was the unhappiest person in the happiest place in the world, at the moment.

"Oh cheer up, Wally. You always win races. It's my time to shine!" Artemis told him

"I'm fine, honestly. Besides, it's time to go!" He replied

"But what about the fireworks, huh?"

"Fine… we'll watch them."

"The show's starting! We've got to get good seats!"

They ran to a bench, where they couldn't see anything because of a tree, and it was full anyway. The street was not a choice for them, for it was already filled with people. The railing was a perfect place, so they sat down, and as if on cue, the fireworks show started.

There were lots of colors, ranging from blue to yellow, and pink to green. There were fireworks shaped like hearts and flowers, and sparklers that exploded then continued to fizz until they burned out. A message was sent through the speakers, and then a last group of fireworks were shot though the air. Fancy, theme park-ish music was played, and the crowds headed for the exit.

Right there, Wally realized that Artemis' eyes were a haunting shade of grey. They were also kind of blue. That confused him, but no matter what color they were, they glowed in the darkness-

"We've got to catch the boat to our hotel!" Artemis screamed at him, snapping him out of his thoughts

Wally dragged Artemis through the heavy crowds, afraid that he would lose her if he didn't hold on to her tightly. He was fond of her presence already, and he was comfortable being with her. She wasn't so bad after all.

When they had arrived at the dock, which was a few meters from the exit, the boat was about to leave. Wally and Artemis had to run as fast as they could, without Wally using his powers.

They reached the boat then boarded. Unluckily, they had to sit between a crying baby, and a kid who was probably the poster child for ADHD.

The lights that illuminated the lake were wonderful. They were in the shape of the US flag, and then a turtle, and lastly, a dolphin. The trees surrounding the lake gave a sense of serenity to the riders, but every passenger was too tired from the day's activities to notice.

Their hotel looked like a large cabin, with bits and pieces of Brother Bear-related decorations adorning the halls. Wally had pulled Artemis to the snack bar, The Roaring Fork, where he asked her to buy him some midnight snacks, since he paid for their dinner. She accepted, but bought him the cheapest of them all: a cookie, and a bottle of water. Wally frowned at the small fare, but was still thankful for them.

Their rooms were side-by-side, the girls' room being closer to the elevator than the boys'. There were two bunk beds in each room, plus two chairs, a table, and a TV, just like an average room. Dick couldn't get them better rooms because the other rooms were fully booked, and he couldn't hack fast enough. But even though they were cramped in one small space, there was a balcony where any of them could relax and breathe in the fresh air, something that they couldn't do in the metro.

"Goodnight, Artemis!" Wally said while opening the door.

"Night baywatch… Thanks for the, uh, fun day." Artemis had replied with a smile.

"This doesn't change anything, right Arty?"

"Maybe." she told him before closing the door.

When she looked back at the room, Megan and Zatanna were staring at her with abnormally cheeky faces. She ignored them then went to the bathroom, where she freshened up and changed to her pajamas. When she had returned to the bedroom, Zatanna and Megan took the top bunks, so she had to stay at the bottom. She quickly fell asleep, and her last thought was about what was going to happen the next day.

In the room next door, Dick, who had actually been spying on them the whole time, was teasing Wally.

"You guys were so awesome together! It was like… Wally and Artemis against the world!" Dick said while throwing pillows at Wally.

"The hell, Dick? You're showing your inner, ahem, fan_girl_." Wally shot back.

"What? I was not showing my inner fangirl Wally, I'm the manliest there is."

"Sure, when you're next to Billy. Gah, whatever, I'm going to call it a day. Thanks for the pillows, by the way."

"You just want to dream about Artemis!"

"Shut up, I hope you have sweet dreams about Zatanna." Wally said, and that seriously shut Dick up.

He climbed onto the top bunk bed, where the memories of the day invaded his mind. He then let sleep overcome him, because he couldn't wait for what was to come tomorrow.


End file.
